


Two Weeks

by Lawral



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: Two weeks of emptiness, sleepless nights, and trying to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Two weeks of trying to be strong.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Two Weeks

The door to Waverly’s room was open. Her bed was neatly made, silently waiting for its occupant to return at any moment; however, she was not the correct occupant. One of her additional blankets was casually laying across the small lounger and the light from the setting sun was filtered through the sheer curtains. 

Nicole stood in the doorway just taking in the feminine beauty of her girlfriend’s personal decor. The candles on the night stands that they’d lit a few times before falling into each other’s arms for a night of bliss. The framed photo of her that someone had taken during the extravagant party in which the town had been poisoned. 

She walked slowly into the room. Picking up the light blue blanket from the lounger, Nicole lowered herself to the ottoman. Across from her Waverly’s dresser sat undisturbed, the bottles of perfume as still as statues. The room screamed like her beloved angel; smelled like her, looked like her. Despite it all, the air was thick. As if the room had been shut up for years and the door only just now pried open. 

Nicole lifted the blanket to her chest, dropping her chin to inhale the sweet aroma that was Waverly. She could smell a faintness of Waverly’s Peony Raspberry body wash; the younger woman must have used it as a robe before that fateful day that ended her whole world. Her throat began to close up with emotion as visions of pulling the blanket over a naked, slightly sweaty, Waverly once as they recovered together on the lounger. A hard chuckle escaped her lips; if Wynonna knew just how many places in the homestead had been the site of their passion for one another. 

Tears began to slowly coat the blanket in her hands. Two weeks of silence. Two weeks of emptiness, sleepless nights, and trying to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Waverly would be back. Nicole needed to hold her, to feel her heartbeat against her own chest. She needed to kiss her and repeatedly tell her how much she loved her. Above all, she _needed_ to answer a very important question. 

Tears fell steadily now. 

The redhead didn’t know what caused her to look up. Perhaps it was simply the feeling of being watched. Whatever it was, Nicole found Rachel standing in the doorway. Her face solemn and her gaze kept flickering from Nicole to the blanket. Two weeks of trying to be strong. 

“Rachel,” Nicole’s voice came out raspy with emotion. “What are you doing up here?”

Teenage brown found adult brown, neither moving for fear of breaking some sort of spell. “I was just looking for the bathroom.”

Nicole began to unconsciously fold the blanket in her arms. “It’s, uh, at the other end of the hall.” 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked, stepping into the room. 

Nicole brushed at her cheeks and laughed slightly. “I thought you needed the bathroom.”

“I do but,” The girl sat on the ottoman next to Nicole. “When you see someone bawling their eyes out, it doesn’t seem important.” 

Nicole lifted a finger and circled it in the air. “It’s Waverly’s room.”

Rachel nodded her head but remained silent. She began her own visual investigation of her surroundings. Waverly’s possessions seemed to tell her even more than what she’d already figured out about the woman. “Is that her?”

Nicole looked at the photographs the girl had indicated. She nodded her head, “The brunette, yea.”

“She’s cute.”

Another chuckle-sob fell from Nicole’s lips, “The cutest.”

“She’ll be back.” Rachel affirmed. “Wynonna promised to bring her back.” Nicole nodded. Her tears returned to free falling. Rachel’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Until then, you have me.” Another chuckled-sob. “For real. I don’t have anyone.” 

Nicole leaned her head against the girl’s, her hand reaching up to cover the teen’s. “Well, you do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
